Just why? (Billdip)
by Sasarukira
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines. The perfect mystery twins, always together and ready for more. But when we grow, we change and someday we all go separate ways with other persons. 5 years after the Weirdmaggedon, Dipper is alone without Mabel but who knows who he will find in the deep forest? Maybe an old enemy or a new friend... Has a sequel
1. Prologue

A/N: Thanks for reading my story, the first I ever wrote, I hope you will enjoy it but I'm French so please don't be mad at me for my mistakes and help me improve my English ;-)

Dipper Pines, also known as Mason is 17 turning 18 at the end of the summer. He was on the bus that would bring him to his only true home: Gravity Falls. Since he's 12 he came every summer, even if his parents still don't know about Weirdmageddon and all the adventures that he had with his twin sister Mabel and that nearly killed them. He thought about all these happy moments in Gravity Falls, since that when he is "home" in Piedmont with his parents he doesn't really have any there. He felt lonely and depressed, Mabel has many friends at school but Dipper is completely alone. He is seen as a nerd and a weirdo, many treat him like trash, no one wants to be near him after a certain gossip that started after his first summer in Gravity Falls. He is the complete opposite of Mabel his perfect twin, a social butterfly, every day, every time, happy and cheerful. _Why am I so lonely?_ He thought. _I only have Mabel but she is always with her friends. All these years I sacrificed myself for her. I could have become_ _Fords apprentice but no, I must stay with her so she doesn't feel lonely and can be happy. And I in all this... I just don't count. Oh, we're already at Gravity Falls, finally, the good time can start even if Mabel only hangs out with her friends Candy and Grenda all the summer._

Gravity Falls is the only place where he feels like he is home and can be who he really is. He took out his own personal journal of his bag without really caring about his sister right beside him who looked out of the window completely thrilled by the fact that they only have 10 minutes left till they reach their destination, the Mystery Shack. For his 14th birthday, he received from his Grunkle Ford his blue journal with a silver pine tree on it to make his own investigations of gravity falls mysteries since Ford couldn't do it anymore while he is traveling around the world. Stan, his brother, stays at the shack, while the summer to be with the twins. He is already awaiting them before the bus stop before the Mystery Shack. As they came and got off the bus, he pulled them into a hug and welcomed them like every year:

"Hey, kids! Welcome back to Gravity Falls, a town full of Mysteries!"

"Please Grunkle Stan, we're not some tourist or little kids" said Dipper while smiling

"Yeah that's true!" Mabel chuckled at that

"Where is Grunkle Ford?" asked Dipper

"You know kid, where he is. Always in some journey around the world for his research. One day you will maybe do the same Dipper." He winked at him as he said it.

They got to the Shack as they spoke about what happened this year, but Dipper wasn't completely in the conversation. He could only think of the "forbidden area", an area where he doesn't have the right and the age to go according to Ford. But this year he felt he is ready for this part of the deep forest, where there are still remnants of the Weirdmageddon (always according to Ford). _Tomorrow morning_ _I will go there, although Mabel won't come with since she only hang out with her friends and the Mystery Twins died. Soos and Wendy won't come too since Soos is too busy with his wife Melody and Wendy is with her new boyfriend. I don't mind it, she is happy with him and maybe the love that I felt for her was more of admiration for her. I will be alone in this forest like always and completely fine_. He knew he is trying to reassure himself that it's safe to disobey Grunkle Ford, but he felt mostly ready for whatever he might find there even monsters or whatever.


	2. Chapter 1

_Oh, it's already morning, but Mabel isn't awake, weird. How late is it? 6:01 am?! Waouh I'm early this morning. But I can directly go there without Stan or Mabel witnessing it._

Dipper grabbed his backpack that he had prepared the evening before. He went slowly without a sound out of the room without waking Mabel and down to the kitchen. There he made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for breakfast and went out of the house to the forest. Then he went down the familiar path till the deep forest.

 _Maybe I should not go there. It may be dangerous. But since when am I afraid of danger and unknown monsters?_

So he went deeper in this part. He saw blue fluorescents butterflies among the relative darkness of the trees. But then, there behind a tree, there was a light blue shine.

 _More butterflies? But it looks stronger than some weird butterflies..._

He got behind the trees to a clearing and there across from him, a cave with the blue shine. He went there thinking he would probably only find some weird fluorescent plants. But once before it, he could only see a wall and a small hole from which the light came through. Luckily the hole was big enough for him to go through with his backpack without being forced to duck too much. Then he discovered what looked like a giant blue gem and:

 _Is that a human?! He must have been imprisoned there by the Weirdmageddon! I must help him!_

He thought as he came nearer to the gem and without noticing touching it. The crystal shined brighter and then disappeared leaving the body to fall on Dipper. He caught him, put him on the floor and looked at him.

 _It's a man and completely naked!_ He blushed red. _Concentrate on his face Dipper! He is very handsome with his tan skin, his muscular body and his blond hairs with black highlights. What am I thinking, I'm straight. He looks like he is a little bit older than me, maybe 19 and why do I feel like I know him from somewhere? But he is kinda cute with his sleeping face. However, why doesn't he wake up?_ He tried to wake him up by shaking him, but it didn't work. _I can't leave him like this!_

He covered his body with his jacket and then carried him bridal style. He quickly walked to the hole and not without efforts could put him through it. After that, he carried the man trough the forest, sensing his warm skin against him, till they reached the shack with Dipper completely tired from the walk. He got in with the man and puts him down on the couch with a grunt. He grabbed the blanket on the chair next to him and recovered the man with it. Then he searched his sister and his Grunkle.

They were in the kitchen eating breakfast since it's only 9:00 am.

"Grunkle Stan! Mabel! Please help me I found a guy in the forest!" He yelled as he saw them.

"What?" shouted they both.

They came all quickly to the living room with the man on the couch. They cleaned his face up and then they all agreed that the best for him is to rest on a bed, all of this without Dipper saying that he found him in the forbidden area of the forest. Dipper carried the man to his room, at the attic that he shares with his sister. There he laid the man in his bed and waited on Mabel's bed, reading again the third journal, till the guy wakes up. He waited a few hours and then heard the man waking up.

"Where am I?" he asked as he saw Dipper, still lying under the blanket.

"You are at the Mystery Shack in my room. I found you in the forest" he said without saying that he found him in a giant magic blue gem in the part of the forest where the Weirdmaggedon had left his prints.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dipper Pines and you who are you?"

"I am..." he thought about it and held his hair tight and then looked straight at Dipper: "I don't know... Who am I? Why can't I remember? Why?" he winced and kept asking himself and looked in the void before him. Dipper stood up and came to him and then hugged him.

"Shhh... It's fine, you will maybe remember later" said Dipper with a soft voice and released the man from his hug.

"I... Yeah maybe you're right" said the guy after a certain time. He wanted to stand up, put the blanket to the side but then saw that he is naked. "Hum maybe could you give me clothes, I'm a little you know..."

"Oh, ah, yes, I forgot sorry!" Dipper blushed red and then went to his closet and chose clothes too big for himself and that he doesn't like but who would surely fit the stranger: a black shirt with a yellow triangle on it, black underwears and black pants. He gave them to the stranger and blushed harder. "I... uh... I will be right behind the door, call me once you're ready" he said as he went to the door.

"Thanks" said the guy before Dipper passed the door and closed it behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

After 10 minutes Dipper heard the guy:

"Hum Dipper can you come back? I need help..."

"What's wrong?" said Dipper as he entered the room with a worried face

"I can't really stand, I'm too weak" answered the mysterious guy

Dipper looked at him as he said that and saw that the guy had one eye under his blond hair, the other eye was yellow almost gold. Then it hits him that he is starring way too long at the stranger.

"Ah... uh... okay, I will bring your food here so you can eat it in my bed"

"It's your bed?" said the guy while blushing and Dipper blushed back as he said yes.

"So...uh...I will go downstairs search some food" whispered Dipper embarrassed and got through the door.

Once he was downstairs and almost to the kitchen, he asked himself what this guy would like to eat. He then thought that the easiest way to know is to ask him, so:

"Hey... uh guy what do you want to eat?" he yelled through the house

"I don't know" he yelled back

 _Great, nobody knows what he wants to eat not even himself. What should I take? Maybe something energizing and easily eatable, like... Oh I know Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches! They are always the solution and maybe a pit cola. Nonetheless where are Stand and Mabel? They should have hear me scream and get here. Maybe they are out since it's almost dinner time to Lady Susan's dinner. So I'm alone with a good looking guy in my room. What am I thinking?!_

"Hey I'm back" he said as he came in the room with the food for the guy.

"Thanks for all what you do for me, I'm only a stranger that you found in the woods and yet you are so nice with me ... I can't understand why you are so careful and nice with a guy with no memory not even a name"

"I think it's kinda normal to help people who needs help and for the name hum... We can give you a temporary name if you like so I won't have to call you 'guy' again" he said while smiling at the guy.

"Yeah that sounds great but what name?"

"Hum... Maybe Liam, Mike, Elliot..." as he looked at the guy he noticed that he didn't seemed too positive with these names. "Or maybe..." he looked straight at him, thinking hard and staring at him "William?"

"Oh yeah I like that name, it's sounds familiar I don't know why..."

"Okay so nice to meet you William"

"Thanks Dipper"

~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~

 _It's been a week since I found William in the woods. We have become really close friends but he still seems a little bit weak. Okay he can stand up but not for too long. I think in a couple of days he will be completely healed, but for now he's still in my room. Thanks to Mabel's understanding I could borrow her bed, with Bill in mine and she went to Fords room. Maybe I should tell Mabel and Grunkle Stan where I really found William, however I can't tell him, he would be shoked about the events of the Weirdmaggedon and this evil dorito triangle. I hope Bill is dead and can't come back to get revenge on us. Nonetheless I should really tell Mabel and Stan, maybe right now is the best while William is asleep._

Dipper's POV:

I went to search Stand who was watching Ducktective with Mabel and told them to join me in the kitchen. Once we were all there (and they had finished there episode) I began to explain almost everything not mentioning my weird feelings for William. Nonetheless I told them that I went in the forbidden area of the forest, that there was a cave with a light blue shine and that there I find a giant blue gem with William in it. They gasped at that and I looked at them with an questionning look.

"What?" I asked

"Dip Dop you know that if someone is caught in this part of the forest after the Weirdmaggedon, this person is not just anyone" Mabel said

"What do you mean?"

"What Mabel is trying to say is that your new friend is maybe not just some normal guy that lost his memory. Maybe he is more than that. He could be someone that discovered a secret about Bill that nobody should know about, or maybe he isn't even a human being. Maybe he's a demon that fought Bill" Stan added

"What? Are you crazy? Don't you see that he is only a normal guy that lost his memory? He isn't a demon or whatever, he is a normal human being"

"Dipper you shouldn't trust him so much, perhaps he faked his amnesia, perhaps he remembers everything and only abuse of your kindness..."

"You are freaking crazy Grunkle Stan!" I yelled at him "He is as normal as you and me and he really doesn't remember a thing, even his name, he is lost and weak and you say he is some monster that abuse of my kindness. I can't believe you are so self-centred and not a bit open minded" I shouted and then I ran upstairs to my room. There I found William awake and looking sadly at me.

"Hey! Since when are you awake?" I tried to sound cheerful but I sounded more aggressive and angry than anything.

"I heard everything Dip... Thanks for defending me, I'm sorry I really don't remember a thing."

"That's not what matters William" I said as I laid down on Mabel's bed. "I think I know you enough to say that you are a completely normal human being who only has an amnesia. I trust you and I won't let Mabel and Stand destroy our friendship"

"Thanks Dipper. By the way, I have the impression that I only thank you since I'm here. I can't do a thing for you..."

"That's not so important. Hey as a proof of our friendship I want to show you something" I got off of the bed and then searched for the journals under my bed. I grabbed them and sat next to William.

"What are these?"

"These are journals about Gravity Falls and his mysteries. I know that you lost your memory so you aren't really aware of what is happening outside of this house. To resume everything, I could say that Gravity Falls isn't normal. Here are living many fantastic creatures such as gnomes, unicorns and others like monsters "

"Waouh they really all exist?" he said as we flipped through the journals.

Then I told him all my adventures that happened since my first summer here in Gravity Falls. After that, I laid again on Mabel's bed and I felt asleep.

William's POV:

 _He is so cute when he sleeps. Argh, I should stop to think of him in such way. He does surely not like someone like me._ I grabbed the journals that laid on the nightstand and flipped through the pages and then I saw something. On a page is a triangle with an eye, tiny legs and arms and a top hat. _Waouh what is this triangle?_ Then I read the page and saw the name Bill Cipher. Suddenly I had a headache and passed out on the bed with a single thought: _That's my name._


	4. Chapter 3

Mabel's POV:

 _I can't believe that my own brother, my twin believes his new found friend more than his family, more than me his sister. I mean, I'm always there for him when he's alone, I was with him the Mystery Twins. Okay, maybe I neglected that since I'm always with Candy and Grenda but I'm the only one he can trust. I'm his sister damn. He should listen to me, I'm the only one who can be with him, especially after the gossips that I started unintentionally at school. First, it was pretty sad to see him be bullied, but after he's only with me. I can be with him without any other person who can steal him away from me. But he could have a girlfriend, I'm not the Matchmaker for nothing. She should only learn to share and leave me my Dipper, my Dip Dop, my Dipping sauce. Ah, I should stop to think about it and go out of this bed since it's already breakfast time. It would be better if I could eat it with him but since he is with William, beh, he doesn't have time for me._

With this thoughts, I went to the kitchen still in my Pj's hoping that Stan didn't make again Stancakes with his hair, they are only gross but if he did we could all go to the Dinner and eat pancakes there. Unfortunately, it wasn't the case when I got there. I saw Stan and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich waiting for me on the table.

"Where is Dipper? Is he already awake?" I asked while I was eating.

"Oh yes, he came with William an hour before you to eat and they went again to their room."

 _It's not their room but Dipper's and mine. He can't steal everything I have, especially not MY twin. I need him, he is the only one with who I can really be happy disregarding my friends. William must leave this house._

Dipper's POV:

I was awake for more than an hour and till that I spoke with William. _He's a little strange this morning, maybe it's because of his headache like he said._

"I still can't understand why Grunke Stan can't trust us. I mean he was the one who was hiding the truth and was tricking us one entire summer. He asked us to trust him whatever he did and now he has trust issues with you?"

"Yeah, it's strange..." he said while not looking at me and only at the triangle shaped window.

"But the worst is Mabel. Why can't she trust me once about my choices about my friends? She doesn't let me close to anyone. I don't know why she is so overprotective with me but still tries to find a girlfriend for me even if I don't want to." I said and I sighed.

Bill/ William POV:

"Ah and why do you don't want a girlfriend?" _Why am I asking this? I'm a demon, I shouldn't have feelings, and these are only aftereffects of my human form. And why do I hope that he says he's gay. Ahhh what am I thinking?!_ As I passed my hand through my hair and looked impatiently at him waiting for his answer.

"That's... I don't really know in fact. Maybe it's because I don't feel attracted to girls anymore..."

"Anymore?" I said angry and hopeful at the same time.

"Yeah, years ago when I was 12 I had a crush. You know Wendy, the girl with red hair that you met 2 days ago?"

"Yes and she was your crush?" I said a bit jealous. _Why am I jealous that doesn't make sense!_

"Yep. But after all this time, I think it was probably more a strong admiration than love. I mean since that I didn't love girls anymore."

"So...?" I said once more with a bright hope and relieved.

"I think I'm gay..." he blushed and looked at me and just as I was about to speak we heard Stan calling him.

"Yes Grunkle Stan I come!" he yelled back.

 _Ah, Stan one day I will kill you for ruining this and for trying to kill me_ I thought as my eyes flashed red. Luckily for me, Dipper didn't see it and went downstairs.

Dipper POV:

I went downstairs to search Stan and see what he wanted from me, leaving the still weak William alone in the room. As I was at the bottom of the stairs I bumped into something.

"Ah Dipper!" said my sister.

"Sorry I didn't see you, I was totally in my thoughts"

"Nothing happened so it's good bro bro" then I saw that she was about to go upstairs before I bumped into her and I quickly got off her way.

"Thanks bro" she said smiling at me and holding an empty big glass with 'glitter' written on it.

"What are you doing with this?"

"Oh I am redecorating Grunkle Ford's room with glitter but I haven't enough anymore and I am going to get more of my storage in our room."

"You know that Great Uncle Ford won't like to see his room full of glitter when he comes back..."

"What are you saying Dip Dop? He will love it" she said cheerfully, chuckling and with an even wider smile.

I sighed in defeat and went to the kitchen to see that Grunkle Stan only needed me to help him open a glass of pickles. I then quickly went upstairs without speaking or even looking at him but I stopped at the door of our room hearing yelling.

~~~~~~ _10 seconds before Dipper's return and Bill's POV_ ~~~~~~

I looked at Pinetree going out of the room to hear him speaking with Shooting Star. I still can't completely understand why I'm feeling things towards this Pinetree. Okay, I was caught in this healing gem for a few years and now he looked like a very attractive young man with brown hair, brown eyes, a muscular body and even a tattoo on his left arm. As I asked him about this tattoo of the shape of my summoning wheel and me inside (at this moment without my memories and knowing what it is), he only said it's a tattoo to remind him of who his true enemy was, what he did to his family and to him and that it gives him strength. He said that thanks to it he could face his bullies after his first summer here but he's still totally alone at school without any friend but I reassured him by saying that now I'm his friend and that I will be it forever. At that time I didn't know that forever is a very long time but still, I don't regret it. _But why do I have to have feelings towards such a pathetic meatsack who is slightly asocial like me in my first human days? No, I can't think about that again it's long behind me._

Too deep in my thoughts I didn't notice that Shooting Star was in the room searching for something on her side of the room where currently Pinetree is sleeping. So I decided to greet her since she didn't mind to do it before:

"Hey Shooti- Mabel!" I accidentally almost let Shooting Star get out my mouth. I hoped that she wouldn't notice.

"What did you say William?" she looked at me with widening eyes.

"Hum I said hey Mabel?" I shrugged and looked at her.

"You almost said Shooting Star didn't you?" she looked so angry and at the same time scared right now.

"Um no you are dreaming Shooting Star" _Shit I said it! Why am I so dumb! I could totally facepalm if she didn't look at me with those bloodshot eyes and freaked me out._

"Bill!" She shouted "How can you still be alive, no wait I know why. You were in this blue magic gem. You waited for someone to find you, save you and use him as your new toy didn't you?!"

"No, Shooting Star, that's not what-" She interrupted me

"You, you evil Dorito demon, you want to destroy this world even more, don't you?"

"No I don't want to do that again, I want to beg your forgiveness, I-" again she interrupted me.

"I don't believe you! You're still this evil demon trying to trick us, to steal my brother away from us!"

"No I changed! I now have feelings and not as much power. Please listen I really want to apologize"

"NO you shut up! I'm sure you're not a human demon! You want to kill us all!"

" I'm human, I first was before I changed into my dream demon shape. Please believe me if I say that I only want to make this better, to be friends with you all or only wish you could forgive me for my mistakes. These horrible actions weren't even mine, I was under the influence of the Nightmare Realm!"

"Yeah I totally believe you. You aren't an evil demon anymore, only a nice human with some powers. Waouh we should totally forgive you the fact that you tried to kill us only because of the Nightmare Realm" she said with sarcasm. "And even if, I will not let you being here! You are stealing him away from me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't show me this confused face. I know that you are trying to get Dipper away from me like the others. I don't want him to go away. He will forever stay with me, his twin sister. I'm his only friend, I made that sure."

"What?!"

" I didn't want to let him have this apprentice away from me with Ford, I was ready for eternal summer so he would stay forever by my side without growing and I spread the gossip about him. He will stay with me forever and you won't change that! Get out of this house or I will kill you with whatever is needed to kill a demon like you!" she yelled at me with anger and with no trace of fear in her bloodshot eyes.

"But I'm still too weak to stand up a long time. Please understand me Shooting Star! Please! I'm now almost human, you won't kill one of your own species don't you?" I begged hoping she would reconsider it.

"You have no idea of what I'm able to do for Dipper, now get out before I kill you!"

"Stop it!" I heard someone scream behind the closed door of the room and saw Dipper enter the room with his face completely red of anger and with sadness in his eyes.

"You!" he said pointing at Mabel. "You the one who I trusted the most! You, my own sister, you betrayed me and said all these things about me?! I sacrificed everything for you and this is my reward?! An over possessive sister who tries to kill an innocent?" he shouted.

"You know he's not innocent! He is the cause of all this!"

"YOU should know better than that. He just said that it wasn't his fault, he was controlled! You can't blame him for his past actions! Plus he wants to apologize and redeem himself! You can't just kill him like that and he's still weak!"

"Don't you see that he manipulated you Dipper?!"

"No you listen to me, get out of this room right now and don't come back!" he shouted at her.

I couldn't understand what's going on. _Pinetree is defending me?_ Shooting Star got out of the room with a yell and a murderous look. We heard her going downstairs and yelling at Stan.

"She will come back" I said to Pinetree. "But why did you defend me?"

"Firstly I know, secondly I believe you when you said it wasn't your fault and I can't just abandon someone who needs me. You are still weak."

"Thanks Dipper" For the first time with my memories, I called him with his true name. He looked at me surprised and smiled.

"You are welcome Bill. But if we stay like that here, she will come and this time with Grunkle Stand and I highly doubt he will let you go justlike that. We must escape from here."

"We?"

"Yes we. I don't want to stay here anymore with this crazy sister. Please let us escape together. Plus I can't let a weak friend of mine just go out in the world without me." He said smiling even more.

"Ah okay, but how are we gonna go?" Then I heard steps in the stairs and I swiftly locked the door with my magic. "We can't just walk out and it's too high to jump out of the window and however I'm too weak physically for these things."

"How about teleportation?" he said looking in my eyes what made me blushed maybe because of my own stupidity.

"Oh yeah I forgot I can do that..." and I snapped my fingers.


	5. Chapter 4

Bill teleported us in the middle of the forest, in a part that I didn't really know. Before us was an old little house with only one storey. I helped Bill to walk to it and as we came in I saw it was completely empty. _Great an empty house. That will be so comfy._ Then I saw that Bill snapped again his fingers and the entire house was redecorated. Before us was the living room, with a sofa, a TV and an open kitchen. Behind it was a corridor with three doors. At the end of the corridor was the bathroom and before it were two doors, one with blue pine trees on it, my bedroom I guessed and the other with yellow triangles on it, Bill's bedroom. I helped Bill to lie down on his bed and before he could say anything more than "Thanks for believing me" I got out of the room.

It was almost lunchtime and I went to the kitchen to see if there was something edible. I looked in the fridge and surprisingly it was full of supplies. So I decided to cook for us both some meat and noodles without thinking about anything that happened before. As I finished I brought the food to Bill in his bed with a plate.

"Thanks Dipper. It's almost like you are my wife and I'm your sick husband". He said while laughing and I blushed.

We ate in silence till I asked why he was caught in this giant blue magical gem.

"As I was in Stan's mind, just before you could erase me, I could do a spell that would save me. This spell gave me the possibility to survive from the erasing by teleporting me away in the safe part of the forest. Maybe you have seen my statue over the cave where you found me."

 _Oh I didn't see that. The blue light was so hypnotizing and after discovering his body I didn't have time to see around._

"Oh I see, the light of the gem was attractive. But normally only someone with pure intentions could see it and free me which I assume you had." He said.

 _How did he know about the light? It's as if he read my mind._

 _"_ That's exactly what I'm doing. Remember I'm a dream demon Pinetree"

At these words, I frown. I didn't like to be called Pinetree and more important to remember that the person, who is eating with me, is not just any normal human being and isn't just the person I used to call William this week.

"Could you please stop calling me Pinetree please? I don't have my hat anymore it's still in my room with my other stuff like my journal and my clothes." I said frustrated.

"But I like to call you Pinetree and to tease you, it's the only fun I have today and you called me William what surely isn't my name."

"Hum okay, you can keep calling me Pinetree" and I sighed.

"And for your stuff, we can teleport back to your room and bring it with us here."

"That would be great. We could do it right after we finish eating." I said and thought about what he said to me. "But what I still don't understand is why you were stuck in this gem for so long. I mean you said it was to save you from the erasing gun but that wasn't all of its actions isn't it? You were stuck in this gem in human form and you're still weak"

"The gem didn't only save me from the erasing gun. It also healed me."

"From what?" I asked curiously.

"You know I said before that I was under the influence of the Nightmare Realm."

"Yeah I remember" I nodded.

"Before I became the all knowing and powerful demon you know, I was a weaker demon with less power, pretty much me now. When I was born I had my triangle form first, but then to make deals with humans I had to have a human form, so they would easily trust me. However, I lived so many years in this form, I think from what you call prehistory to recently, just a few time before I met Sixer. At that time I was full of greed, I wanted more. More power, more influence in the reality, more from everything. That's why I went to the Nightmare Realm. Before I only lived in the Mindscape as a minor demon but when I got there everything changed. The deeper you go in it, more powerful you become but you lose pretty much else. Your sanity, your emotions, your human form, ..."

"And you, you lose everything so you were pretty deep in it" I guessed.

"Exactly" he said as he bit into a piece of meat I had prepared.

"And the gem could heal that?"

"Yes it removes the dark energy of the Nightmare Realm what made possible the return of my feelings and everything else like my human form."

"But then why are you so weak?" _even with a so muscular body._ He grinned at me and I knew he read my thoughts again.

"Guess what, if you are stuck without moving for years, maybe your body doesn't appreciate it too much. Although I think in a few days I will completely recover."

"Oh, that sounds good." And we both finished eating silently.

After that I prepared myself mentally to come back to the Shack and Bill teleported us both there in our room and Bill made himself invisible on my bed while I searched for my stuff. I grabbed my backpack and put Ford's journals, my blue journal and a few clothes in it. As I was about to say to Bill wherever he was in the room that I was ready to go, Mabel came in the room. She looked at me shocked and then relieved. She ran to me and tackled me to the ground in a hug.

"Oh Dipper! You came back! I knew that you wouldn't really go with that evil dorito! I know that you will forever stay by my side as my twin brother." She said as she helped me to stand up.

"Mabel I will not stay with you here" I said looking here in the eyes. "I still can't understand why you, my twin sister, betrayed me and said these things about me in the school. And how you could act so innocently and nice with me and say that we will find the culprit when the entire time you were the one who made my life miserable. I gave everything up for you and you, you..." I couldn't finish my sentence

"I only want you by my side forever that's all. And you can't be with someone else or have any friends, I want you all for myself." She said smiling at me.

"You are sick" I almost yelled at her.

"What are you saying Dip Dop? You are the one who is crazy enough to go with a demon and leave me behind"

"You know what Mabel? That's exactly what I will do right now and live you, my sick and crazy sister, behind me." I said as I saw Bill appearing still on my bed and smiling at me. I nodded and he snapped his fingers teleporting us right to our house. But at that time I didn't know what Mabel would do to have me again by her side.


	6. Chapter 5

Dipper's POV:

We teleported right in the living room. But I felt like I forgot something. What is it?

"My hat! I forgot my hat! How can I be so dumb to forget my hat?" and I facepalmed.

"Don't worry Pinetree!" I looked at Bill and my eyes widened as I saw that he was holding my hat. "What would be my Pinetree without his symbol cap?" I smiled at that and waited for him to give it to me with my hand outstretched. He motioned to give it to me but at the last moment, he took it away.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Before I give it to you, I need to know something." He said, his face serious.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"I... want to know if you forgive me for everything I have done. I know that you understand that I wasn't myself, but that doesn't assure me that you forgive me, so I..."

"You want to be sure? Naturally, I forgive you. Like you said it wasn't really you and what friend would I be if I couldn't forgive you? You are a really special friend to me and I know we can trust each other." I said smiling at him. _And maybe these strange feelings towards you are pushing me to you._

Bill's POV:

 _Why me, an ancient all-powerful demon, seek the approbation of this meat sack? I know I have strange feelings towards him, but this is kinda humiliating for me. Maybe he changes me._

"Thanks Pinetree" I said smiling after this awkward silence while I was thinking. "There you can have your hat" and I came close to him to put it on his head. _He's almost as tall as me and from here I can see his perfect brown eyes and his face is so close..._

And then he surprised me the former all-knowing demon, now almost all-knowing weaker demon. He closed the gap between our lips, giving me a passionate kiss. First I was too surprised to do anything other than close my eyes to enjoy the sensation of his soft lips and then I kissed him back, deepening the kiss and wrapping my arms around him, before we finally pushed away to gasp some air and I released him.

"What was that?" I asked blushing red.

"I... I don't really know. You were so close and I saw your lips and, and..."

"You kissed me" I said.

"And you kissed me back" he said smiling at me.

 _What is happening right now? Why am so disappointed that we moved away from each other? Why can't I stop staring at him and his lips? Argh..._

"Bill, I... think I love you" he said turning completely red at the realization of what he just said.

"Pinetree... I have these strange feelings towards you and it felt so right to kiss you just now" I came closer to him, this time I kissed him and he kissed back. And as we pulled back I said something that I didn't completely understand myself too "I love you too Pinetree" and we both smiled at each other.

~~~~~~ _Meantime at the Shack_ ~~~~~~

Mabel's POV:

I still looked to the spot where Dipper was a few time ago. _He went with this demon?! Away from me?! That can't be true. He must be under some spell or whatever; he can't leave my side. I'm his twin sister and I need him more than some Dorito._ With that thought I rushed downstairs yelling to Stan:

"GRUNKLE STAN! Dipper came back!" I went to the kitchen seeing him reading the journal. He looked up at me and spoke:

"What? When?"

"Just some time ago. But then he went away again with this demon."

"That can't be true. I thought he was kidnaped by Bill first but if he came back and then went again with him, maybe..." I didn't let him finish.

"He is under a spell! I'm sure that is the reason why he went with Bill!" _and not because of me._ "We must help him! We need to save him!" _so he can be again with me._

"You're right Mabel, but I don't know what to do. If only Ford were here, he could help us to find Dipper and save him from this wicked Dorito."

"Can't you call him and ask him to come here to help us?" With that, he stood up and called Grunkle Ford. He explained that Dipper was abducted by Bill and that we need his help to go save him. He agreed instantly and said he would be here tomorrow morning. In the meantime, we should go to his lab and prepare us to fight the Dorito. That's what we did. _Ah, you will see you Dorito! We will come for Dipper and save him from you ith my special weapon that can kill everything even you!_

~~~~~~At Dipper's and Bill's house~~~~~~

Dipper's POV:

We sat together on the couch, cuddled together and smiling. _I can't believe that he feels the same way than me. Now I'm dating an old dorito demon._ I thought chuckling.

"Hey! That's not very nice! I'm not so old. As a demon I'm still young, I'm maybe about your age, maybe a little bit older. And what matters isn't the age but the feelings." He said pouting.

"Oh come I didn't mean it that way" and I chuckled. He rolled his eyes, or maybe only the eye that I see.

"You know I feel like I'm with a kid." I looked at him offended and buried my head in his chest. "But this kid is very important to me. You know these stupid humans" _which I am_ "don't interrupt me with your thoughts." This time I was the one who rolled my eyes even if he couldn't see it. " As I said, stupid humans said that a soul can find her twin sister, her perfect mate and I think you are the one for me." I blushed harder and kept my head against his chest. I desperately tried to found another subject to discuss.

"Bill, why didn't you heal yourself with your magic?"

"Pinetree I know you want to change the subject" he said chuckling. "But fine, I will explain it to you. First, a dream demon can't heal himself, only another demon can help him and secondly the energy of the Nightmare Realm is different. It's like what you humans call a drug. Only the gem could help me."

With that, I stood up and searched my journal. I wanted to write all of this down, which I did with Bill's help. Outside of the house, it was becoming dark, but I wanted to write all I could. Then a question came to my mind:

"Bill, how are demons created?"

"Oh that's not an easy question Pinetree. First demons are born like everything else in the universe, thanks to magic. Secondly, any human can become a demon, even you."

"But how does that work?"

"Do you want to become a demon Dipper?" He said suddenly serious.

"No, I was just curious that's all". He sighed.

"To become a demon like me, you need to drink a bit of my blood and say: _dercaS doolb fo eht maerd nomed snrut em otni eno fo sih dnik!_ You would become a demon like me and that wouldn't be so bad I think."

"But I would lose my human form." I said.

"No no, you would keep it, just with a few changes, like a different eye color, maybe your hair would change and you would have sharper teeth." And he showed me his sharp fang teeth. "And we could be together forever and no one could separate us or be against us"

"That would be great, but I kinda like to be human" and I looked at him seeing his sad eyes. "And it's not because I don't want to be with you forever, it's the fact of being a demon..."

"You know there aren't only evil demons, look at me now, I'm a good demon" he said with puppy eyes that made me laugh.

"It's not because of that Bill. But what would my family think of me if I am a demon?"

"You mean your sister? I thought that now you didn't want to see her again."

"I didn't mean her. I thought of Stan, Ford and my parents. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't enjoy seeing me as a demon."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Thanks Bill" and we went together to his bedroom to sleep, cuddled in each other arms not knowing what would happen the next morning.


	7. Chapter 6

Mabel's POV:

I woke up at 4 a.m. in the lab. _Great I slept 2 hours, I hope it's enough to beat that Dorito. Oh, Grunkle Ford will come soon!_ I stood up and went upstairs to the gift shop, then to the kitchen to prepare some Mabel Juice.

I drank two glasses before I heard a light knock on the door. I quickly get there and opened the door. There was Ford, looking at me sadly as if he was guilty of something.

"Mabel! Glad to see you! I'm so sorry that I wasn't here. If I had been here, I could have stopped Bill from putting Dipper under a spell and he wouldn't have been abducted."

"Oh it's not your fault Grunkle Ford" I said smiling at him, _in fact it's totally because of you that Dipper is gone._ "What matters is that now you are here and we can save Dipper!"

"Thanks Mabel. Come, we will wake up Stan and directly go search for Dipper." He stepped inside and went to the vending machine. I joined him and together we went downstairs to look for Stan. He was sleeping on Ford's desk. I came over and shook him lightly.

"Yeah, what?" He looked at me and then to Ford. "Oh you're back, so we can go search Dipper?"

"Exactly" he said showing us a tiny screen with a blue point on it.

"What is that?" I asked looking surprised at it.

"I build that while I was coming here. It's a locating machine who will allow us to find Dipper. Right now, I think he isn't so far away from here."

"Where?" asked Grunkle Stan with a sleepy face.

"He is at the other end of the woods, we will need some time to travel till there."

"Okay so let's go!" I said while grabbing my special blaster.

We needed more than an hour before we reached a house in the forest. I looked at it surprised.

"It seems cozy"

"Don't let it fool you. I'm sure it's full of demonic and evil threats." Grunkle Ford said, his eyes narrowing. "I will go first, you two follow me." We nodded and he opened the door with a loud sound.

Bill's POV:

I woke up hearing a loud noise coming from the living room. Luckily, it didn't wake up Pinetree. _He is sleeping like a baby, cuddled next to me. And he has such a cute face. But I need to check what that was._ I carefully slipped out of his grasp, and walked through the room till the door, looking once back to check on Pinetree. _He is still asleep, so cute!_

I walked to the living room and then I saw them. There were Fez, Shooting Star and... Sixer? _When did he come back? And what is Shooting Star holding?_ I snapped my fingers, quickly changing from a yellow pajama with black triangles to a more formal outfit with my floating top hat. They saw me and widened their eyes, then Shooting Star yelled:

"What did you do to Dipper? You put him under a spell didn't you?!"

"No Shooting Star, he agreed to came with me of his own free will. I didn't force him and besides, it's your fault. You are a lousy, crazy and possessive sister, he will never-" and she interrupted me, shooting even louder:

"Take this you Dorito!" and she shot at me with her weird looking blaster. I didn't dodge it because I thought it wouldn't affect me with my blue flames wrapped around me, but it hit me with a brutal force that pushed me to the ground right before the corridor. As I looked completely groggy at myself, I saw a hole where normally my stomach is.

"How did you-" and I passed out.

Dipper's POV:

I woke up at the sound of someone yelling. Then I heard again a voice but this time it shouted: "Take this you Dorito!" and I was fully awake. _Wasn't that Mabel's voice and the sound of a gun? Oh no, what happened?!_

I ran out of the room to see Bill on the floor before me, not moving, with closed eyes and a hole in his body. I rushed to him, knelt down and felt that he was still breathing. _How did that happen?_

"Dipper! Quick come over here!" I looked up confused with tears blurring my view and I saw my family staring at me. "What's wrong Dipper? What did he do to you?" said Ford desperately. I looked again down to Bill, feeling him breathing very slowly and snapped.

"You want to know what's wrong?!" I shouted. "My sister is a crazy psychopath and you just try to kill the one that I love!" They all stared confused at me, except Mabel. I searched Bill's pulls who was slowly decreasing. _What can I do? He is dying!_ I looked again at them and they came closer trying to push me away from Bill.

"Dipper you aren't thinking straight. We came to save you! Bill cast a spell on you!" Stan said as he grabbed my arm and made me stand up and go away from Bill.

"Yeah Dipper, we came to save you from this evil Dorito!" and she whispered quietly, only loud enough for me to hear "so you can be always by my side".

"You don't understand! He never cast a spell on me!" I yelled as I freed myself from Stan's grasp and ran towards Bill. _Think Dipper! What can you do to save him!_ I tried to remember if he said something useful to me about how to heal a dream demon, then it hit me. 'Only a demon can heal another'. _I need to find some demon. But how? And it will be too late till I find some. The best would be if I could heal him myself but I'm no demon! What else did he say? Think Dipper, think!_ 'You could become a demon like me' _That's it, if I turn into a demon I can heal him and save him!_

My family still stood shocked at the door while I came next to Bill, cutting his wrist with a knife of the kitchen right next to us and then I sucked his blood trying to remember the spell. _If I'm right it's:_

" _dercaS doolb fo eht maerd nomed snrut em otni eno fo sih dnik!"_ I shouted desperately and I started to glow in a yellow light.

Ford was the first to understand what's happening. "No Dipper! You can't do that!" The others looked at him, still not understanding. He looked at them and said: "He is turning into a demon!"

"What?! No Dipper don't!" screamed Mabel and the yellow shine began to fade.

A/N: I love cliffhangers and thanks for reading ;-). And for the one who are wondering what this spell means, it's 'Sacred blood of the dream demon turns me into one of his kind!' spelled backwards.


	8. Chapter 7

Mabel's POV:

The yellow shine faded. I came forward to see Dipper but as I touched his shoulder, he stood up and I saw something completely different from what I expected. Under my hand was a man like Dipper, but unlike him he had an outfit like Bill's with blue tones. His hair changed too, now he had blue highlights but that's not the most shocking. As he looked up at me I could see blue shining eyes. _Is that really Dipper?_ He smirked at that as if he heard my thought and I saw sharp fangs. _Maybe now he can,_ Ifelt scared and I quickly pulled myself away from him. He looked at me with a scary wicked smirk and with bloodlust in his eyes.

Dipper's POV:

I looked around me and at Mabel. _I swear I will make you regret everything! But first I need to help Bill!_ I looked down at him and ignoring Ford's yelling I tried to concentrate that new power that I felt inside me on Bill. I snapped my fingers but nothing happened. _I can't concentrate with all these yellings!_

"SHuT uP!" I yelled with a demonic voice that didn't seem like mine. They all effectively calmed down and stopped yelling or trying to come near me. I looked down at me and my hands in surprise. _What is this outfit? It looks like Bill's and I have gloves! But that's not what's important! Focus on Bill!_ This time without all their yelling, I could fully concentrate on this hole and snapped my fingers hoping it wasn't too late and he isn't already dead. I saw how Bill was engulfed in yellow flames and the hole began to heal. I quickly knelt down near him and I saw him gasp a giant gulp of air.

"Bill you're alive!"

"What? How-" and he looked at me. "Pinetree! You turned into a demon!" and I heard him thought 'And you're damn hot!' I smiled widely at that.

"Thanks Bill and I must say that you too aren't unattractive in this outfit" I chuckled by that.

"Dipper! What did you do? Why?" shouted Ford at me looking me straight in the eyes.

"You know exactly what I did! And for why, that's simple. You almost killed him and I had no other choice than turn myself to save him. Thanks to your inventions and Mabel, I'm now a demon!" I shouted back full of anger. Bill seemed to notice it, smirked and froze the time draining everything out of color in gray, except him and I.

"How did you-" he interrupted me, panting a bit.

"That's no important. It will not last long, it will only give us some minutes."

"Why?"

"Pinetree, I know you don't want to give up your entire family, but you are now a demon. They won't accept your new you or our relationship."

"What should we do?" I asked with tears coming up.

"I think we should move to the mindscape. There they won't be able to harm us, but if we do that, you can be sure that they won't want to see you ever again."

"I-" I stuttered not knowing what to do.

"Pinetree it's your choice, on one hand, we can stay here and risk our lives or we can move to the mindscape but you will never see them again. It's your choice." He looked at me with sad eyes, but he had a smirk on his lips.

"I-" I still didn't know what to answer. _Think Dipper! I can go with him, live happily with him forever and never see this screwed family again or I can stay here and risk our lives. In fact, the choice is pretty simple._ I saw how the world was slowly colored again. "We will go to the mindscape, but before that, I need to say my goodbyes."

"Fine" and he released the time completely and I turned to face my family.

"I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have happened but it did. Ford, don't kill yourself with your crazy experiments. Stan... stay as you are and watch over Ford." And at last, I looked at Mabel with a smirk and spoke in an angry tone. "You! I hope that one day you will understand all the wrong you did to me and maybe you could kill yourself or whatever."

"No Dipper, what are you saying? It's like you are gonna die or disappear forever!" Stan said with tears streaming down his face like my own now.

"I'm going with Bill on my own choice and we will never meet each other again." I went to Bill, grabbed his hand and looked a last time at my former family. I was about to nod to Bill as I heard Mabel's thoughts: 'No! You are mine! You can't go like that! I will find you and make you come back! Without you, I can't be happy!'. I glared at her, shocked that even now she always thought like that, _but what did I expect from her?_ And with that Bill snapped his fingers and blue flames engulfed us both, separating me from my sad and angry looking family.

We teleported right in the mindscape. It was completely blank, void and white everywhere you looked. I looked up, a bit sadly at Bill.

"Dipper I know it's hard, but here will be our new home." He said with a gesture of his free arm. "And I will train you, so you will be able to use your powers like me. Maybe you will even be more powerful than me, who knows?" He looked down at me, slightly touching my cheek still wet from my tears. "So please stop crying. Now we will be together forever without someone trying to split us apart or trying to kill us." I leaned in and let my head hang on his chest. He hugged me and released me slowly.

"Now shall we get started? I want you to focus on the house we had in the woods and then give me your hand" I did as he said. "Now close your eyes and imagine it's right before us. Let the energy that you feel inside you travel freely between me and you. So we will improve our powers by joining them." Once again I did what he said and then I felt all this power that rushed between us. "Waouh Pinetree you're much more powerful than I expected. Now lift your free hand before you and convince yourself that it's right here." I felt a warm power rush out of my fingers. "Now open your eyes." I opened them and saw before me our house.

"Did I really do this?" I said smiling widely.

"Yep and all by yourself. I didn't need to give you some of my powers, you are really skilled you know?" I felt slightly exhausted and couldn't really walk forward and with that, he picked me up bridal style and went to the house. He laid me down on our bed. "Now Pinetree I think it's time for you to recover a little bit from this and it's still 6 a.m." And I felt asleep, feeling his warmth right beside me.


	9. Chapter 8

I slightly opened my eyes not feeling Bill near me. I looked around and saw a clock: 9:32 a.m. _Where is he? And why is everything white outside?_ I thought as I looked out the window. Then I remembered everything that happened a few hours ago: my family coming to our house, Mabel shooting on Bill, me transformed in a demon... _It's still strange to think that she, my own sister would want to kill my lover only to have me back. Why can't she understand that I'm happy with him and that I don't want to be by her side?_ I laid again on my bed, tears streaming down my cheeks. _I should have noticed sooner who she really is and what she has done. I'm such an idiot._ I curled up in the bed, trying to calm myself down, not noticing a light glow coming from me. _But why do I miss her? Why? Is it because she is my sister?_ I stood up, not wanting to think about that anymore and went to the kitchen/ living room. There I saw Bill... cooking?

"You know how to cook?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, but it's not my fault that this week you never let me come near the kitchen and that you always made everything. Now sit down and eat." He said as he put a plate of Pancakes on the table.

"Pancakes? Seriously?"

"Why not? I thought you like these. But if you want I can cook something else."

"No it's perfect Bill" and I stood up to kiss him, but as I came nearer I noticed that I was glowing. "Why am I glowing?" I panicked and I was engulfed by yellow flames.

"Dipper calm down. You must control your powers. Breath in and out and relax."

I tried to and after a little time the flames disappeared, but not the glow. "What was that?"

"Like I said your powers. I think it's because you're a new demon, you don't control them completely. We must train you." I sighed, feeling depressed. "Don't worry Pinetree, I'm the best teacher you could ever have" He said smirking. "Let's eat and then we can begin your training." We finished eating and we went outside of the house.

Bill snapped his fingers and a forest appeared before us. "Now let's begin" he said smirking. A shiver ran down my back.

~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~

After shooting some yellow fireballs for hours, I couldn't move anymore.

"Bill, please can we make a break?"

"Sure Pinetree, as soon as you can control your energy and stop you from glowing like a Christmas Tree."

"I'm not a Christmas tree" I muttered and tried to concentrate on my energy. _I must try to imagine it and contain it inside my body. I don't want to glow like that!_ And I felt my energy returning to me. I felt way better than before and no more so exhausted. _I did it! I finally did it!_

"Great Pinetree! You earned yourself a little reward." And he came nearer to kiss me and as our lips were about to meet, a purple glow appeared. We had to part away and look at it.

"Oh a portal" Bill said and I saw a purple circle that seemed connected to another dimension... _Is that the Nightmare Realm?_ And I felt a wave of power emanating from it. I tried to go nearer but Bill grabbed my hand, stopping me. I looked at him and then again to the portal seeing a purple square with tiny legs and arms and a floating top hat like Bill's coming out of it.

"Hello brother!" he greeted.

"Why are you here?" answered Bill and his eyes narrowed.

"Me? I'm just greeting my brother that I didn't see for years."

"Yeah, naturally you came to see me. And the truth?" Bill said with his eyes glowing.

"Okay, okay" he said lifting his tiny arms before him as a protection. "I came to see this new demon." He said pointing at me.

"Why?"

"I felt a great power emanating from him. Don't you think he would be even more powerful than you when you were in the nightmare realm? It's such a waste to let him here, he could be the most powerful demon that the universe has ever seen." Bill put me behind him at this words and spoke with an angry tone.

"Don't touch him. He will never make the same mistake I made all these years ago. I will make sure of that. Now go away and never come back."

"May I ask what is his name?"

"My name is Dipper" I said not really impressed by all this. I freed myself from Bill's grip and came nearer the square. "And yours?"

"I'm Tad Strange. I hope we will meet again, young demon. Maybe next time in the Nightmare Realm. I would be glad to help you there." He said smirking and winking (or I think he did with his one eye. _Maybe is he only blinking?)_

"No thanks, Tad. Now go away and like I said never come back. " Bill said his eyes flashing red and taking me away from Tad and the portal, back to our house. "Please Dipper, promise me you won't go there. I can't let you do the same mistake as me." He looked at me with pleading golden eyes and I tried to pat him on the back.

"I promise Bill. I will never go there." _But this power wave felt great. Stop don't think about that Dipper!_ I scolded myself, trying to listen to Bill.

"In order to protect you from Tad, I need to teach you how to protect your mind like mine."

"It is because of that, that I can't read your thoughts?"

"Exactly! You're smart my little Pinetree." He hugged me and we went inside the house in the living room. There we sat down on the ground and he spoke again. "You need to concentrate on your mind. You must imagine some walls around it that will stop anyone from entering your mind. You must imagine them very strong and perfect because if they have a little crack, demons could slip through it and read your mind." I tried and he spoke again. "Good, it's almost perfect. You only need some more practice and they will be very strong."

"Thanks Bill for being such a great teacher" I smiled at him, trying to comfort him and make him forget the encounter with Tad. He smiled at me in return. "But do I need to do this every time I want to protect my mind?"

"No, with a little more practice it will stay without you even thinking about it. And now, let's eat dinner and go to sleep, I'm sure you're exhausted." Actually, I wasn't. _The power of the Nightmare Realm must have energized me. It felt so great and good. No, I can't let myself think like that!_

~~~~~~Meantime at the Shack~~~~~~

Mabel's POV:

I was the entire day locked up in our room, trying to think and relax on my bed. _He is gone again. And it's my fault. Wait no it isn't. It is Bill's fault. Yeah, he is the responsible for everything! He stole Dipper away from me!_ And then I heard Grunkle Stan calling me.

"I come!" I shouted back. I went downstairs to the kitchen to see Grunkle Stand with Great Uncle Ford at the table with some food on it. I looked out the windows and saw it was already dark. I sat down not looking at them.

"Mabel... We both know you are really depressed since Dipper left like that, but maybe it was really his choice to go, maybe he wasn't under a spell." Ford said. I looked at him anger in my eyes.

"NO! It was an act! He is really under a spell, I'm sure of that." _No, he isn't and I know that. But I need them to believe that so we can get him back._ They looked at each other and Stand nodded.

"We could bring him back."

"How?"

"We could build the portal again and try to find them. I'm pretty sure they are in the Mindscape." Ford said. I smiled at him, acting as if my happiness and cheerfulness came back.

"We can do it! We can bring Dipper back!" I said almost like a slogan.

"But we will need some time to do it. Maybe 1 or 2 years." He muttered. Unfortunately for him, I heard.

"1 or 2 years? You can't do it faster?"

"Sorry sweetie, we can't..." Stan said. "But in the meantime, you could go to the college near here. You could live here with us, help us, and everything. We only need to advise your parents and it's done."

 _And then I will definitely kill this Dorito and this time Dipper won't be able to save him. And Dip Dop will be again by my side, like before and we could act like nothing happened. I will make him some sweaters, redecorate his part of the room with glitter and more pink fluffy stuff and it will be alright._ I smiled at that.


	10. Chapter 9

Dipper's POV:

 _Tomorrow ..._ I thought, looking at the ceiling I transformed into a sky full of stars. _Tomorrow I will turn 21, tomorrow I will see them again... But did they have to tell everyone I am dead even Soos and Wendy? Why couldn't they accept the fact that I went with Bill on my own choice, that I love him, that I forgave him and that he didn't force me to? And why do they want to kill Bill right after he passes through the portal? I don't understand it. They were such a nice and caring family..._

I looked at Bill's sleeping form right beside me. _Wait no that's not true. Mabel is the most selfish person I ever met. Grunkle Stan only cared about money and the return of his long lost brother. And when he returned what did they do? Ah yes, they fought. Speaking of Ford, why doesn't he understand why I left? I mean he was the one who understood me the most past then. But maybe didn't he really understand me... And he didn't once think we will observe them through all the triangle shaped things in the Shack, like those windows. They really are all dumb._

 _After all this "nice" family wants to kill my lover to have me back, even after 3 years. And they really think that when you open a portal, the person you wish to see appears magically behind it. What a bunch of idiots. They could have summoned Bill and speak with us but no, violence is better. I expected more from Ford, but that doesn't matter anymore. We will come through this portal and this time I have powers. I will stop them from attacking Bill, we will talk and they will finally understand me. Or I hope so..._ I slowly drifted off to sleep, laying against Bill and closing my eyes.

~~~~~~Little timeskip~~~~~~

Mabel POV:

"Mabel! Wake up! It's breakfast time!" I heard Grunkle Stan yell. I stretched and get out of my bed. _I feel like I forgot something, hum..._ I dress and went downstairs.

"Good morning Grunkle Stan!" I said cheerfully while searching in my mind what I could forget.

"Happy birthday Mabel!" said Ford as he entered the kitchen. I gasped. _That's what I forget!_

"So are you ready to eat breakfast and take down a demon to get your brother back?" he asked me with a smile, but with a serious look.

"I was born ready" I said as I sat down before a plate of Stancakes.

"I know it was difficult to wait all this time, especially since we needed more time to build the portal as expected. But today we will test the portal and we will get Dipper back." Then he mumbled "I hope it will work"

"Don't worry Grunkle Ford!" I said smiling at him and spreading some glitter over his hair.

As I finished eating, we stood up and went to the vending machine. Grunkle Stan put the code in and the machine opened. _Finally, I will be able to see Dipper again! After all this time, all these years where I was alone, with nobody by my side. I will get this Nacho down and get him back. He will understand that he has done a mistake by going with him and we will be together again: the inseparable twins._ I thought as we went down to Grunkle Ford's lab. _And this time we all have special weapons against you. I had enough time during these 3 years to ask Ford to make these._ I grabbed a dangerous looking blaster. _You will definitely die this time and nobody will be able to save you._ Grunkle Ford saw that I hold the blaster.

"Mabel please be careful with this. It can kill everything and only a being more powerful than a God can heal such an injury so don't shoot yourself or somebody else by mistake please."

"Yes, don't worry Grunkle Ford!" I said cheerfully adding glitter on the blaster to make it look better.

"And stop spreading glitter everywhere!" he sighed "I needed months to remove the glitter in my room."

"Never!" I said spreading even more glitter everywhere even on the floor.

"You know you are a little bit too old for that, you are now 21"

"Like I said... Never!" he looked at me and shrugged.

"Okay, let's do it... are you two ready? I will open the portal know." Stan and I nodded, positioning us around it with our blasters pointed at it.

Dipper's POV:

 _It's about time, they will open it..._ I thought, pacing up and down in our living room. _We only need to know where it opened and we will be able to see them again after all this time..._

"Come on Pinetree! I think it opened near our house!" _Wow, we are very lucky!_ We went out of our house. Right behind it, I saw a blue circle with the faces of my family. _Stan, Ford and... Mabel._

"Pinetree don't forget to activate your shield before you go through it"

"Don't worry Bill" and a yellow shield appeared around me. I saw the exact copy of it around Bill but in blue.

"Ready Dipper?"

"Yes!" And we went through the portal.

Mabel POV:

 _What if it's not working?_ _Already 10 minutes past_ _since we opened it._ I lowered a little my blaster and at this moment I saw two figures come out of it. One was Bill in his human form and the other a young good-looking brunet. _He seems familiar... Is that Dipper?_ I was so confused that I lowered my blaster looking at him.

"Dipper!" I shouted, dropping the blaster and running up to him to hug him, but I was bounced off by a yellow shield around him. "What's this?"

"Hello Mabel. Did you already forget that I'm now a demon like Bill?" As I heard Bill's name, something inside my mind clicked. _It's his fault! I can't even touch Dipper because of him! He must die!_ I quickly came back to my blaster and aimed it at Bill.

"No Mabel! Don't do that! We came here to talk to you all!" He said looking at our grunkles. I lowered a bit my blaster.

"What do you want Dipper?" said Grunkle Stan, looking quite confused at him.

"I-" he mumbled quite unsure of what to say.

"What Pinetree is trying to say is that he miss you all. He wants to come back, but he can't because of the attitude of his selfish sister." Said Bill with red eyes for the last part.

"What are you saying Bill? Mabel didn't do anything" said Grunkle Ford.

"Ah really? She didn't explain you anything? Poor little Shooting Star made herself look like a victim when she is the one who betrayed Pinetree."

"What?" My grunkles looked at me with disbelief in their eyes.

"She-" I interrupted him, yelling.

"Stop that you evil Dorito demon!" I aimed again my gun at him, ready to fire.

"But it's all your fault!" I was about to press the trigger, as I heard Dipper.

"Stop it Mabel! Please! For me!" I looked at him and my mind went blank, I had only one thought. _It's all Bill's fault, he must die!_

"It's for you I'm doing this" _or maybe more for me_ and I shot at Bill.

"Noooo!" I heard Dipper yell. The laser hit Bill right under his heart, going through his shield as if it was nothing. Dipper hurried up to him and tried to heal him with his magic, making his summoning wheel appear under his feet and began to glow yellow.

"You can't heal him like that Dipper" Grunkle Ford said with sadness and disbelief in his eyes.

"No that can't be true." He said trying to concentrate his magic, but it didn't work.

"You can't *cough* heal me like *cough* that..." Bill said with blood spilling out his mouth, slowly closing his eyes.

"The only way you could do that is with more power..." Ford said. Dipper looked at him as if he had an idea. He snapped his fingers and teleported away. Ford looked shocked then slowly closed the portal.

"What did we do? What did you do Mabel?" He said looking at me, disappointed. I ran to the elevator, only seeking to be in my room alone. Once I was there I locked the door. I smiled as I thought that Bill is going to die soon. _And I will have Dipper back again by my side! He will see this was all a big mistake as soon as Bill dies and he will come back._ My smile widened.

Dipper's POV:

I teleported us right in our bedroom. I laid Bill softly on the bed. He opened his eyes looking at me and understanding my plan.

"No *cough* you can't go *cough* there" he said trying to hold my hand but he was way too weak for that. He closed again his eyes.

"Don't worry Bill! I won't let you die..." I snapped my fingers and stopped his time turning him and the room gray. "I will come back soon and much more powerful so I can heal you" I said as I opened a portal to the Nightmare Realm with a sad smile.


	11. Chapter 10

I went through the portal. Once there, I looked around me. I saw the red sky, the bloody dark ground, the horrific looking trees and... lots of demons everywhere, flying, walking, sitting... They were everywhere and I saw some who looked human, but a lot of them had no human form. _Okay, I can feel the power who rushes inside me but it won't be enough, would it? How can I have more? Think Dipper, what did Bill say about the Nightmare Realm? 'The deeper you go in it, more powerful you become_ '. _So basically I only need to find a way to go deeper in this but wasn't there something else about it? Ah yes, I will lose everything. It doesn't matter I need to heal Bill with more power._

I looked around me and tried to find a way and maybe some indications to where I should head. I found nothing, only more demons who tried to attack me and that I had to knock off. _I need help from someone here. If only Bill was here. But that impossible because 1. He is injured 2. He made me promise to never go here and see Tad. Wait that's it! I need to find Tad! But how do I find a specific demon if I can't even find a way?_ I looked at the sky. _Maybe if I fly I will be able to find something to help me out of this. But I don't want to float, it's too tiring._ I looked around and saw a demon with wings. _That seems not so tiring._ I made appear some dark wings in my lower back with my magic and flew up in the red sky. I then looked down. _There are only this forest with these trees, some demons and... is that a purple house in the form of a perfect square? Isn't that Tad's form?_ I flew down to it and landed in front of it, lightly knocking on the purple door.

"Who is it?" I heard someone call from the inside. "Whoever it is, go, I don't want to be bothered today."

"It's Dipper, Bill's boyfriend." I said loud enough for him to hear through the closed door. The door glowed and it opened. I stepped inside in a living room seeing Tad sitting/ floating in a chair, holding a cup of purple tea. I looked around seeing everything was purple in this house. I then cleared my throat and began speaking, looking Tad in the eye.

"I need your help."

"What is it Dipper?"

"I need more power." He stared at me, leaning back in his chair and letting his cup float back to a table nearby.

"For yourself?"

"No for Bill. He was injured."

"Can't you just heal him with your normal magic?"

"No, he was shot by my sister with a special gun. Only a being stronger than a god will be able to heal his injury."

"So you don't want the power for yourself but for someone else. You could be it." He taped his fingers on probably his chin, somewhere in his squared face.

"Be what?" He stared again at me, this time letting his hand down.

"You could be the one who will free us all and not Bill like we believed past then"

"What?"

"There is an old prophecy that a bunch of weird humans said a long time ago. They were even weird for us." He chuckled a bit. "They said that one day a demon will go into the Nightmare Realm seeking more power, but not for himself. They said this special demon would go where nobody else could and find such great power that he would be able to control everything and that when the day comes where he has a physical body again and his full capacities he will be able to rule over everything and that everyone trapped here will be free."

"Waouh and you thought it was Bill? But he went here for himself, for his greed. That doesn't make sense."

"We all sensed great power in him and thought the prophecy could be approximate and not be to 100% correct."

"And now you think I'm the one of this prophecy?"

"Yes, I can feel even stronger powers in you and you have a great potential."

"So you will help me find this spot where no one else was and I will be able to heal Bill?"

"Exactly, that's what we are going to do but first let me change." He snapped his fingers and a young handsome man with purple hair, purple formal cloths and an eye patch appeared. I gasped.

"I thought you haven't a human form anymore."

"Let me correct you. I don't have a human form in the reality anymore. It's the same as for my physical form. But I still have it here in the Nightmare Realm and in the Mindscape, I just don't use it very often and as I saw your form I just wanted to wear it again" He then pointed at the door, indicating me to go out.

Once we were outside of his house, he snapped his fingers and it disappeared. I looked at him, waiting for him to say where we are heading.

"So Dipper, I don't know where this spot, which is mentioned in the prophecy, is, but I will lead you down in the Nightmare Realm to the deepest part I know where you will be able to be as powerful as me and where Bill was before becoming this weak human demon again."

"Thanks Tad" We went up in the sky, him floating, me flying with my wings. After a while, I spoke: "How did you end up there?" I looked over at him. "I mean here in the Nightmare Realm with these powers and to where we are heading."

"After Bill came here in the Nightmare Realm and had this power, he came back to the Mindscape to see me." He smiled at that. "He dragged me here against my will and after a while, I wanted more of this. He led me down to where we are heading and this is how I ended up like this."

"So Bill was really powerful back then..."

"Yes, we considered him as our king. We all served him gladly knowing he would free us from this dimension, and now that I think again about it, he wasn't a bad king. He entertained us, he promised us the world domination and everlasting parties." We flew again silently over the dark forest and soon I saw a small clearing with blood red grass. Tad headed down there and I followed him. As soon as we were near it, I felt my body change. I crashed in the trees. I felt a stinging pain in my body and as quickly it came, it disappeared. I looked down at me and saw I turned into a blue thing.

"What?!" I screamed, panicking slightly. Soon after I saw Tad coming forward me and he snapped his fingers laughing. I looked at him, he was taller than before and at the giant mirror that he made appear before me. I looked at it and saw a blue pine tree symbol with tiny legs and arms and a top hat. _Is that me?!_ I raised my arm and the pine tree did the same. _Okay, it's me and it's why Tad seems taller. It's because I became tinier!_ I snapped my finger trying to concentrate all this rush of pure power I felt inside me. I soon had again my human form. Then I heard Tad still laughing.

"What?" I asked him, a little bit frustrated and confused.

"You... look like... a Pinetree!" He burst again into laughter, this time harder. I growled a bit.

"At least I don't look like a colored geometrical form". He stopped laughing and smiled at me.

"Touché" He said still smiling and he bowed. "Now should we go?" He showed the direction of the clearing, I nodded and we walked through the forest to the clearing. As we came nearer I felt the rush of power increasing. _It feels so good! It's like a warm storm of power inside me! Dark power in addition. It is so... incredible, it's like I'm high and at the same time more conscious than ever. I need more!_ We came then to the clearing where the rush of power intensified. Tad stopped beside me but I went forward. He looked at me surprised as if he couldn't believe I could stand here in this blood red clearing. I looked back at him and then thought _For Bill. I need to go forwards. I don't care what happens to me._

I was in the middle of the clearing, feeling all this power rush inside of me and around of me. A storm was taking form around me, a storm of wild, dark, unpredictable power. I could feel Tad's fear of it as I looked at him. Then I was completely surrounded by the power. I closed my eyes, letting it flow inside me, feeling it increasing my abilities and my own magic. _It will all become mine for Bill's sake!_ I felt slowly my emotions and my sanity fading, except my love for Bill. I felt the power trying to go again outside of me but I contained it, making it all mine, mixing it with my own magic, absorbing even more of it and soon nothing was left of the power, letting me slide down softly in the red grass. I sat down, feeling exhausted but full of energy at the same time.

I saw Tad and smirked. I motioned with my hand to him to come forward. He slowly placed a foot on the now black grass. He came slowly forward. I felt again his fear, but this time he feared me. _What an idiot, thinking I wouldn't feel it._ My smirk widened. I slowly stood up looking straight at him. As soon as he was before me, he knelt down with his head down.

"You can look at me" I said with a mischievous tone. He looked up and gasped. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Your eyes..." I snapped my fingers and a mirror appeared in my hand. I looked at my reflection and saw that I now had almost dark eyes, in a dark blue tone and no more these clear blue eyes. _I look more like a demon now. Good._ I felt again all my magic inside of me and Tad's fear. _Why is he so scared of me? Maybe is he right to be... But why didn't he go in this clearing with me?_

"Why did you stop at the border of the clearing?"

"The clearing?" He asked still kneeling and looking at me.

"Yes, the clearing where we are standing right now" I looked at him with my face frowning a little.

"But it didn't exist before you sit there in the middle of this black grass"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"It was a black area. Every demon that went inside was disintegrated almost instantly, even Bill stopped at the border and you... you just came and went in it as if there was nothing. It's the center of this dimension, the concentration of all of his powers, it's like a pure mass of power..."

"And now it's mine" I smirked again. "But I still don't understand something. Why are you kneeling before me?" _Not that it bothers me. Actually, I like it?!_

"I... don't know. It just felt right." He let his head down. "I was right. You are the one of the prophecy. You are our ruler. The new king." He said in a very serious tone and I could feel his fear growing a bit. _He is right to fear me but he is wrong about one thing._

"I'm not a king. I'm an emperor."


	12. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0db33f379e1b8201b5f230c784c7969"I looked again down at Tad who had his head down. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It feels good to have someone under me who will obey me... I'm no more this weak little wimpy Dipper. I'm now the Emperor, the one who will rule everything. But first BILL!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f1605d79b1225ff27b6ed87fd6888bd""Tad, first I need to heal Bill then I will come back. When I come back I hope everyone here will accept me as their ruler. If not you know what to do right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc42215b6f589029ea379c639041b6ba""Yes, your majesty."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0bad473858d75dda95e2fee8e0d2dfd""I leave you in charge of everything. I need you to let people know that they now have a new ruler and that I will free them soon. Soon we will again be able to go to the physical world and we will be able to conquer every dimension that exists." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I know that my family will again try to have me back and by doing this they will free me. But they don't need to know who I really am now and what I want. /em"But don't say my name, only designate me as the Emperor"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6860572bfa0f4b9677a8abcb11b24ed5""As you wish majesty"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fac4c00fe1ca7cb1957e86cd59650419"I made a portal appear beside us and I went through it right into our house before our bedroom where currently Bill is, frozen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffc2677591ca802048aa823e9759de21"I opened the door and went into the frozen and gray room. I saw Bill lying on the bed and quickly came near it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c9f6ffa4a0d277241ecb2f67f25539d""I'm so sorry Bill. I broke our promise, but I will heal you" At that, I snapped my fingers and everything had his colors again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f00cfac964f97b490b739ba2eaac0d80""Dipper..." I heard him mumbling in pain, still unconscious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fab3463c1d45425082fd0344310a5ee3""I'm right here Bill and this time I have enough power to heal you" I placed my hands on his wound and focused on it. I let magic escape my fingers to heal him. Before it was completely healed, Bill waked up. He looked at me and the wound, completely lost./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c05df6c89b4c06c57b119030f1dc5f30""What happened?" He looked again at me and I could say that now he remembered exactly what happened. "You were there didn't you?" I didn't respond and continued to heal him. It was almost done as he pushed me away interrupting the healing process. He whimpered a bit from the pain before speaking again. "I can't let you do that. How can I be even sure that you still are the Dipper that I love, that cares about others, my Pinetree?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03ba88c89aae5339ed58215459de6c85""I'm not the same than before but I still love you." I said coldly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18d377104de7c6ea5c4c2287322c3085""And how could you still love me if the Nightmare Realm took away every one of your emotions for power?! You are lying!" He screamed at me, still on the bed, trying to move up and holding his almost healed injury./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06c7a9d955c52c6343443d4297713625""Let me explain, please. The Nightmare Realm takes everything away from you except the reason why you want power. In your case, it was your greed that was left. For me, it's my love for you. But you are right I don't have many emotions anymore. Maybe happiness? I'm not sure... But who cares? What matters the most is that I still love you and I just want to heal you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da23cde11d8604389f9bcf2ce58189d1""And how can I be sure you aren't lying? How can you even know that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b4fa604485875354e7dae4b1c48ef31""You know it. You already knew it was the truth when you asked your question and I just know it that's all. So please let me heal you completely, I don't want to lose you." He looked at me, hesitation and confusion on his face but eventually he lay down in the bed. I came slowly forward to him and he let me place my hands on his wound to complete the healing process./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb43203f62923f6aef836eeca6532d12""How far were you in it?" He stood up and we went to the living room, him sitting next to me on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="035c57c00a4a431677b28b091008d039""Oh, I wasn't very far, maybe at the border. It was enough to heal you so I came immediately back." I smiled at him, trying to be comforting. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You don't need to know everything right now. Maybe later after you recovered from everything and after I recover from everything. I need time to acclimate to my new powers and position. /em"Please don't ask questions about it, it's kinda confusing right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dde5411804570cf2724b460b6b90da94""Okay, Pinetree don't worry. Just tell me when you feel ready. Plus if you weren't too deep in it, it's okay." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yeah, right I wasn't too deep in it. I just was in the middle of the dimension and I absorbed every power there and now I'm some kind of all-powerful dimensional demon /emI thought a bit sarcastically. I went nearer him and we cuddled together looking TV. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4163178cfd91e19e832cac7d766a8405"After a while, I felt Bill had fallen asleep. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tomorrow I will tell him everything. But now he needs some sleep. /emI picked him up and lay him down again on our bed, putting a small sleep spell over him. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's now or never. I really need to go back to the Nightmare Realm to train with all of my new found powers and to take care of my new empire. But is it right to leave him alone like that? Probably not. I love you Bill. /emI looked again at his sleeping form and teleported right into the Nightmare Realm without even using a portal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="732ac188ba764c0e5de6391426cb8567"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What did I just do? Oh, it seems like I don't need a portal anymore. I just have to think about the place where I want to be and pouf I'm there. That's very convenient. So where is Tad? /emI looked around to see I was, once again, in the clearing with the once blood red grass. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't see him, but that's not surprising. I should do like last time, fly over the dimension and spot his purple house. It should be pretty simple. /emI looked at the red sky. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I have new powers right? I could try to float.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a9ee3ed525d1d4a7b0c31715162079f"I focused on myself and tried to create in my mind the image of myself floating over the ground. I felt myself being lifted and I looked down seeing the ground at a few feet from me. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So now I just have to go up and see around. /emI focused, closing my eyes and I felt myself go upwards but way too fast. I opened my eyes, seeing that this time I was lost way too high in the sky and that I couldn't even see the ground anymore. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe floating wasn't such a good idea with so much power. /emI sighed teleporting myself again in the clearing. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I can do it! But not by floating... Hum... My wings! /emI made myself again black wings in my lower back. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They are so big! Way bigger than before!/em I tried to fly and I could see the black forest under me. I searched in the entire dimension for a purple house but couldn't find any. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Where is he? I can't find him.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b797c189017e39ad7fc0cacfffbd57f"I was again at the clearing. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I think I like this place. /emI sighed a bit. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why can't I find a single demon? I'm supposed to be the Emperor, an all-powerful dimensional demon who can control everything... That's it! I just need to focus on him and maybe I can make him appear before me by teleporting him away! /emI concentrated on my image of him and tried to find him mentally in this dimension. I spotted a purple life form in some sort of demon bar in the border of the forest. He was drinking some purple liquid. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Here is he! Now he just has to be with me here. /emI snapped my fingers and he appeared before me, leaving his drink on the counter. He looked confused and then he saw me. He immediately knelt down on one knee before me, his head down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96a0d9e6f4a08151296e356f0b9e3ced""Did you do what I ordered you?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2c65f8444c3c535e19c4f3e4fb05e7e""Yes, but..." he trailed off, not finishing his sentence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecf010b779545f83e46e7305a8b20611""But what?" I said with a more demonic voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1b6705198ccc0383e13e07f399b2ba1""Some demons don't believe me. They are still loyal to the old king."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98642c31050c3a672153b61804d5432b""The old king?" I asked slightly confused. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He never told me about another king./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3950c948ec19619bb21d7130b83a111""It's the demon who took over the dimension after Bill was defeated and back to his weak human form."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dead2a6c87fab740f53d4c5fe6aaf68""One stop saying Bill is weak. Two we are going to pay a visit to this king." I said with a smirk. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This is going to be interesting, but I will have to do it quickly before Bill wakes up. And when he wakes up I will officially be emperor and he will understand that everything/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I do is for him. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	13. Chapter 12

I made my wings appear again signaling Tad I was ready to go. He stood up and began floating in front of me. We flew up above the forest and to the east of the dimension. _Now that I can think about it, we could have teleported right there but it would have been less impressing for those weak demons looking at us from the ground but on the other hand, it would also be much quicker. Ha, that doesn't matter anymore, I have the feeling we are almost there._ Tad stopped in the air and I came next to him still flying a few feets above the forest. I looked around and spotted a big weird mansion, it was like a big hunted mansion. _But what did I expect from demons? A nice vegetal house? It would definitely not fit._

"Is that the house of the old king?"

"Yes your majesty" _First it was kinda disturbing to be called 'majesty' but now I like it, maybe everyone should call me like that it would be nice. Just kidding, it will show them who is now the ruler and the superior being._ I looked again at the mansion. _I'm too lazy to go down and knock on the door so... let's just destroy the roof directly._ I focused on the roof and with a snap of my fingers, it disappeared. _Maybe next time I will do it with more explosions, it will be amazing!_ I smirked and saw Tad who looked impressed.

"Let's go!" I said and flew quickly through the opening where once the roof was. Tad followed me and we landed in some kind of throne room. There were plenty of demons, but I could feel they were all weak. I looked up at the person on the throne or at what I thought is the throne with a dark cloud surrounding it. I made it disappear and I could have a clear look on the demon. _Is it me or does he look familiar? Is that... Waddles in a human form? That would explain why this pig always survived every of our adventures and disappears sometimes. But it can't be him, right?_

"So you are the one who claims to be our new Emperor" said the demon who looked like Waddles. I could hear him think 'Why do I feel the urge to kneel down before him?' and some demons were visibly having trouble to stay upright.

"Exactly. You saw what I could do with my powers so surrender or you know what will happen." I said smirking. _I hope he will not surrender, it wouldn't be fun. I could control his mind forever but it wouldn't be fun too and even if he surrenders I will kill him, so it doesn't really matters._

"I will never surrender to someone who declared himself as an emperor. And I bet you aren't even so powerful to kill me if that's what you meant by what will happen." I didn't even need to look behind me to know Tad was there and quite angry at this 'king'.

"Tad" I said without looking at him and just staring at the 'king'. "Do you agree that he chose his own fate?"

"Yes your majesty" My smirk widened and I could feel my magic pulse inside me, waiting.

"So be it" I raised my arm, seeing some confusion appear on the king's face and feeling the confusion of the other demons.

"What are-" He was cut off as the superior part of his body began to take fire and the other had his skin peel off, letting his muscles show. Just his head was left without any harm. I could see the life leaving his eyes and he died down on his own throne. I looked around to all the demons who were now all shaking in fear and they recognized their mistake. They all let the urge of kneeling down submerge them and they were all doing it, their heads (or what is their head in their demon form) down. I was the only one still upright in the middle of the room, with all demons around me. _It's amazing! What great feeling of being superior! But I can't be here all the time. I need someone to take care of this dimension._ I turned around and looked at Tad.

"Tad stand up" He immediately stood up. "I, as the new emperor of this dimension and soon of everything, declare you Tad Strange the ruler of this dimension. You will be able to administrate it in my name and do whatever you want with it if I'm not here." He bent down.

"Thanks your majesty. I don't know if I'm worthy of this honor."

"You are Tad. Now I will leave." And I teleported away in our house, feeling Bill slowly waking up.

I appeared before the door of our bedroom. _I need to tell him. Let's do it!_ I slowly opened the door and looked in the room. I already knew Bill was wide awake but I needed to be completely sure. He saw me and looked at me expectantly.

"So are you ready to tell what happened in the Nightmare Realm?" I nodded, he patted beside him on the bed and I sat beside him.

"First you need to know I did it only for you and what I'm doing right now and what I will do, it is all for you."

"I already know that Pinetree!" He said smiling "so go on I'm listening." I sighed unsure of myself. _But I need to tell him._

"Don't be mad at me okay?"

"I will never be Pinetree"

"Okay, so I went to the Nightmare Realm by opening a portal while I froze you here." He looked straight at me.

"But you didn't go too deep in it or did you?" I rubbed the back of my head. "Dipper?"

"I... needed powers that would overthrow a god, so I needed to go pretty deep in it." He looked at me with a mix of sadness and anger in his eyes, but he let me continue. "I didn't know how to so I needed some help from someone there."

"And this someone was Tad right?" I nodded, not even looking at Bill, but I could feel he felt betrayed.

"Sorry but I really needed to do it."

"I understand." He said, grinding his teeth and shaking a bit his head like he refused everything. he stopped and looked again at me. "But is that all? You were deep in it and you came back still in love with me, it's not that bad."

"Yeah..."

"Dipper what else happened?"

"You remember this strange prophecy some bunch of weird humans said a long time ago? Tad told me all demons thought you were the one of this prophecy."

"Yes and?"

"You aren't. I am."

"What?" He lifted my chin and made me look into his eyes. I heard him think: 'His eyes...'

"I know my eyes are a bit darker than normal."

"They aren't just a bit darker, they are completely dark!" _It must be because of my magic._ "And how did you read my mind? And does the thing with the prophecy mean that now you want to rule everything and free the demons in the Nightmare Realm?" He looked quite confused. _Maybe it's normal if your boyfriend is the main character of an old weird prophecy. But the best is the rest..._

"Like the prophecy said, I was where no one else was and I could get some power."

"And that was?"

"The center of the Nightmare Realm." He gasped. "And maybe I have... I don't know... absorb all of his powers and became an all-powerful dimensional demon and an emperor?"

"Whaaaat?!"

"Yeah, I'm emperor now. Everyone in the Nightmare Realm accepted it, I made sure of that. And now that I'm an emperor and you are my boyfriend... you are an empress?"

"First I'm not a girl, I would be an emperor just like you or at least a prince and secondly let me repeat me whaaaaaaaat?!"

"I know this isn't maybe the good moment for it but do you Bill Cipher wants to marry me, share with me my infinite powers and become emperor with me?"

"I... I..." he stuttered, lost. I read his mind it was completely blank. _That's doesn't happen very often with this former all-knowing demon. I should say something maybe it will unblock him._

"Just say yes, you dumb Dorito." I muttered.

"Yes Pinetree!" He jumped on me and I laughed, hugging him tightly.


	14. Chapter 13

Dipper's POV:

 _It's finally time! Soon Bill and I will be married... I can't believe it's really happening!_ I grinned, looking at me in the giant mirror before me. I was in my room, in my new palace that I made just 1 hour ago with my magic. _But now that I think about it, for humans not even a day passed between the moment where I asked him and now. Ah that doesn't matters, time has no meaning here!_ I laughed a bit, again looking at me in the mirror. I was wearing formal clothes and only black, like my eyes. _Bill wears the same thing right now. Oh time to go._ I laughed a bit and went through the door.

I teleported right into the ball room, where the wedding would happen. I saw Bill at the opposite of me, at the other side of the room and I saw, right in the middle of us, the altar and Tad before it. _Finally! We made a good choice to both come from the sides of the room and not like in some cliché wedding one like the braid from behind and the other waiting before the altar._ I thought looking around at all our "guests", the most powerful demons of this dimension.

Tad gave us a sign and the music started as we came forward to the altar and him. It stopped right when we were before it. After a rather annoying speech from Tad, it was the moment for the rings. He turned towards me.

"Your majesty, do you want to take Bill Cipher as your husband today, making him Emperor too, sharing your powers with him and loving him till the end of the times?"

"Yes, I want to." Then he turned towards Bill.

"Bill Cipher, do you want to take the Emperor as your husband today, making you Emperor, sharing your powers with him and loving him till the end of the times?"

"Yes, I want to." He looked quite satisfied with our answers, took a little box behind him on the altar and opened it letting us see the two rings inside it. I took one and Bill the other. We each slipped it on the finger of the other.

"I, Tad Strange, as the ruler of the Nightmare Realm, declare you as husband and husband. You can now kiss and share your powers."

We did as he said and I soon felt Bill's dream demon power complete my power. He probably felt some of my powers too. I heard him think 'That's incredible! So much power!' and I spoke in his mind: " _The best with that is that you don't have to exchange anything in return_ ". We went apart and to the two beautiful thrones right behind the altar, making it disappear. Just after we sat down, an explosion occurred.

I saw a group of demons come through the hole they made into MY roof of MY palace. They came near us and I could feel them fight inside themselves against the urge to kneel down before us.

"What is it?" I asked really annoyed but not angry yet.

"We came here to kill you and your husband! We can't accept you as our new rulers and Emperors!" One of them said, probably their boss.

"And how do you want to do that?" I asked beginning to smirk. _That will be fun._

"Just like that!" Said one demon who came near us with a dagger, aiming at Bill. I snapped my fingers, immobilizing their body but not their heads.

"You know I find it kinda funny that you want to kill me but NeVEr tRy to KilL BiLL." I said ending my sentence with a lot of demonic power in my voice. I could see them trying to free themselves of my spell, their heads (or what is probably their heads) showing their fear.

"You should never have tried to kill him!" And with that, I came forward with the dagger of the demon who wanted to kill Bill and I began cutting them. First I cut their legs, arms and then at the end of their agony their head. All the while I laughed like a madman, feeling their energy I stole from them going inside me. _It's refreshing to have some new energy coming in. It doesn't make me stronger though, but with my infinite power and energy how could they?_ I laughed even harder, feeling the fear and the respect I inspired from the demons in the room.

Bill's POV:

I saw what he just had done. I was still shocked.

"Dipper?" I said quietly, I'm pretty sure nobody else heard it, even for me it was almost inaudible, but he heard it.

"Yes?" He came near me, his smirk slightly fading and he snapped his fingers to make the bodies and the blood everywhere even on his clothes disappear.

"Why did you do that?"He grabbed my hand and pressed it gently.

"You know I didn't have a choice. It was us or them. But if you want, the next time some people are against us I can 'brainwash' them. You know control them forever, this stuff." I was taken aback by his words. "Or maybe you wanted to have a part in this? Next time, I promise, I will let you have some fun with them too. Sadly I won't resurrect them, it is way too long for way too little fun."

I was even more shocked. _Is he really Dipper, my Pinetree? No, he isn't the Dipper I had known anymore. He was sweet, blushing all the time, he cared for others. Now he is becoming just like me past then, even worse. How could I let this happen? I was an all-powerful demon darn it! I should have done something. I couldn't but Dipper... How could he become like this? He would hate what he has become..._ He sat down again on his throne and looked down at all the demons in the room.

"Let's party!" He said, cheerful and seeming happy. _I must do something before something bad happens, like his family trying to have him back again. And this time we won't be the one in danger, but the Pines family and the whole world._ He looked at me, seeming even more amused.


	15. Chapter 14

Mabel's POV:

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. _It's been two days since I shot Bill. I hope he died in a very painful way. Soon Dipper will come again... But what if he can't leave the Mindscape just like that? Maybe he needs to come through the portal. How can I help him to come back? I need to go down to Grunkle Ford's lab to be sure!_

I stood up and went down to the vending machine without anyone noticing me. After all, it's 2 a.m. Even my two Grunkles were asleep. I put the code in the vending machine and went down to the portal room. _And now what should I do? All this nerdy stuff is Dipper's speciality, not mine. Right! What would he do if he was here? Hum..._ I thought about it, pacing the room and suddenly an idea came to my mind. _He would search into Grunkle Ford's stuff in his study!_

I ran to his study and saw he had now a wall full of TV screens. I came nearer and on the TV screens were showed records from everywhere in the house. _There are even records of the portal room! Maybe I can find some hints of how to open the portal thanks to it._ I typed on the console trying to find the right record. _I can't find the record where Grunkle Ford opens the portal... Hey isn't that when I shot Bill? I'm pretty cool! And is Dipper glowing yellow again? That's cute! And what's that under him? It's a pretty nice design, I should copy it!_

I grabbed paper of Grunkle Ford's desk and a pencil. After I ended it, I looked at it fully. _It looks pretty cool, especially with this pine tree in the middle. Wait a pine tree? Isn't that Dipper's symbol on Bill's wheel? That can mean only one thing! Dipper is really obsessed with his hat! Or maybe this is his summoning circle as a demon. That could be it too... I should try to summon him to see if it's that!_

I went again upstairs to our room. Once there I took a piece of chalk and started drawing the circle on the floor. Once I finished I took some of my special pink candles I made not so long ago and lit them. Nothing happened. _Why isn't something happening? I should have know that it's just a stupid design without any real meaning! Now how can Dipper come back?!_

"Dipper..." I mumbled "Please come back! I need you! I'm even ready to make a deal!" I said on the brink of tears. Just as I said the word 'deal' the circle began to glow.

"Did I hear the word deal?" said a familiar voice. I looked at the blue thing that had appeared in the circle. _Is that a Pinetree?_

"Dipper?" I asked full of hope.

Dipper's POV:

 _Not too long ago I was with Bill in our house, sleeping and recovering from our wedding and now what do I see? My own overly selfish sister! How could my day be better?_ I looked down to see I was in my bright blue Pinetree form. _Great, she won't see my dark eyes! It's perfect! Now let the show begin._

"Mabel? Is that really you?" I faked a voice full of surprise and sadness.

"Oh Dipper! I missed you so much!" _My old me would have missed you too. But unfortunately for you, I'm not like that anymore._

"Me too Mabel!" I said and I went forward to her to hug her but I was stopped by the summoning circle. _Right, I can't step out as long as a deal isn't made._ She saw I couldn't come and spoke.

"Dipper? Why can't you come out of this circle? And why are even a blue floating Pinetree?" She asked with a little suspicion in her voice. _Quick I need a lie._

"You know I was too long in the Mindscape. I lost my physical human body and now look at me" I said with sadness. _She will buy it... unless Sixer told her about the Nightmare Realm._

"But Grunkle Ford said it only happens to bad demons who were in the Nightmare Realm" She said again suspicious.

"You know Grunkle Ford never was there so how could he know?"

"That's true... Maybe you're right! You can't be wrong, right? You are my brother after all!"

"That's right I'm your brother. But Mabel I can't come back at your side as long as I don't have a physical form you know..." I heard her think: 'So Bill is really dead! I did it!'. _What an idiot._

"Can I help you?" said Mabel with concern in her voice. _Concern about how she will get what she wants._

"You could open again the Portal so I could slip through" Her face seemed to brighten up but then again she was suspicious. _Why are you always so suspicious about me? Oh right, she should be. I'm an evil demon!_ I laughed mentally.

"But I can't be sure that you will stay with me once I do that." She looked straight into my eyes with some hope.

"We could make a deal to be sure of it." I smirked mentally. _Right where I wanted her._

"What kind of deal?"

"You open the portal for me without our Grunkles knowing it and in exchange, I stay with you until your death." I lit my hand with yellow fire and it could go through the barrier of the summoning circle. I looked at her and saw she was hesitating. "Don't worry it won't burn you. I would never hurt you, you know? I'm your brother after all." She looked at me, then my hand and finally she shook it. _We will be freed sooner than I expected it! Thanks you stupid girl! Are you really 21 years old? Never mind let's go through this barrier._ I went forward and I could float out of it. I went near her, she seemed to have some kind of problem.

"Hum Dipper?"

"Yes?" I said with fake concern about her.

"There might be a little problem with this deal."

"What?" I nearly had a heart attack. _Did she find out what I want to do?_

"Hum... I don't know how to open the portal." _Don't make me worry like that!_

"That's not a problem! I will guide you and you will open it! Nothing is easier than that!" I tried to be reassuring and full of happiness. _Arf she is really dumb! Is she really my sister? Seems like I gained all neurons when we were born._ "So shall we?" I indicated the door and she nodded.

We sneaked out of the room and everyone else was still asleep. _In human time it would be 3 a.m. Maybe it's normal for them to sleep. Did I sleep so much when I was human? Right, I was a weakling._ I laughed again mentally and we were in the portal room.I explained to her which levels she should put down, what coordinates to use and the portal opened.

"So I need to go to the Mindscape right now. Are you okay with it?" _I hate to ask but I can't just leave like that because of the deal. But soon it will end._

"It's okay! But you will come back right?"

"Don't worry about it, sis! I will be here again very quickly before you even notice I'm gone!" I tried to wink but with one eye I'm not sure she got it. I quickly teleported to the Mindscape.

"Bill!" I yelled through the house.

"Yes Pinetree?" He yelled back from our bedroom.

"We need to go! The Pines opened again a portal!" I yelled again and this time Bill teleported right before me. He grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go there? I know you will be all-powerful and all, and this time nothing will stop us but are you sure of you?"

"I'm sure! So now let's go!" I dragged Bill behind our house where the portal opened. I still hold Bill's hand, we looked at each other and we went both through it.

"Finally! We are free again!"


	16. Chapter 15

Dipper's POV:

"Is that... BILL?! But I killed him! I KILLED HIM!" Mabel took deap breaths and shouted again. "HE CAN'T BE ALIVE! I SHOT HIM! He should have died!"

I saw the guns near her. _Does she really want to kill him that badly? How pathetic. Let's use some magic on the gun._ She grabbed the gun near her and aimed it at Bill. _This won't work._ I smirked.

"Why are you again here?! I killed you but here you are again to haunt me! To steal away everything from me! Die! Die! Die!" She said as she pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "Why? WHY! It should have worked! You should be dead!" She threw the gun at Bill but with her little noodle arms, she hadn't a lot of strength and the gun landed miserably before us.

"Mabel!" I heard someone scream from the door. I looked at the person and saw my two Grunkles, still in pajamas. _Geez, thank you, Mabel, for waking them up._ I turned around fully to let them see me and Bill completely with Bill slightly before me.

"Hello Fez and Sixer!" said Bill.

"Mabel come here!" yelled Grunkle Stan. Grunkle Ford just stared at Bill. Before Mabel could move to join her dear family, I snapped my fingers, engulfing her body in magic and she was immobilized, but still able to speak, hear and see. _She won't miss anything._ I smirked.

"No Mabel!" said this time Grunkle Ford. "What do you want Bill?" He said with venom in his voice. "You already took Dipper and know you want Mabel too?"

"Eek no, never. That's just disgusting."

"Hey! I can still hear you!" said Mabel.

"Oh, you just shut up." I said.

"So what do you want?" Grunkle Ford said with anger but I could see he felt despair at the same time. "Do you want to destroy again our world with your Weirdmaggedon and be our king?"

"Hum, I don't know yet." He tapped on his chin. "Besides I'm not the one in command this time." He looked at me and I stepped forward.

"Hello Grunkle Ford!" I tried to sound cheerful but I knew it sounded cold.

"Dipper! What does this mean?" Grunkle Stan said, looking at me. _Oh he is sad and is that concern? Ah concern about Mabel, naturally not me._ I sighed before speaking again.

"Did you not hear Bill? I'm the one who commands everything this time. And when I say everything it's everything."

"What?" both old twins said with confusion in their voice.

"You know since you shot Bill, I had to gain some power to be able to heal him. And you know what? Now I'm Emperor of everything! I'm a being with infinite power! An all-powerful dimensional demon!" I looked at my side where Bill stood. "And he is my husband and Emperor too. Isn't that all fantastic?"

"Husband? Emperor?" Ford repeated still confused.

"Ah poor human is that too complicate for you? And I thought you were the smart one here. I must have mistaken." My two Grunkles stared at me, shocked at my behavior and my little speech.

"So what do we do now?" asked Bill. Before I could answer him, Mabel yelled my name.

"DIPPER! We had a deal! You said you would stay by my side! And he was dead! Nothing should have separate us! We are the Mystery Twins!" I saw she was crying.

"Oh don't cry, my poor sister!" I said, completely sarcastic with a smirk. "The Mystery Twins are you serious? You were the one who left me alone! The one who was always with her friend! The one who said these horrible rumors about me! The one who broke me! The one who destroyed my life! And most important of that all, YOU BETRAYED ME! You tried to kill the one I love! My husband! You, my twin sister!" She looked at me shocked, as well as my Grunkles.

"But Dipper it was all for your sake!" She cried even more and because of my magic she couldn't even raise her arms and wipe out the tears, leaving her face tear stained and really ugly.

"My sake?! Say it clearly it was all for you! You are so egoist! But that gives me an idea. And about the deal, it will soon be over." I laughed insanely, shocking, even more, my Grunkles. "But until that, let's having fun! Or said more accurately, I will have fun and for you... it will be hell? Doesn't that sound delicious?" I looked at Bill, seeking his approval. He hesitated then nodded. _What's wrong with him? Don't tell me he is feeling guilty?! Bah that doesn't matter right now, let's having fun!_

* * *

Bill's POV:

I looked at Dipper, feeling weird. But not the good weird, the bad one, the disturbing one. _Is that really Dipper?_ I saw him turn to face his sister.

"And you know what will be really fun for me and really horrible for you?" I saw fear in his sister's eyes. She didn't answered and I could see that she tried to struggle against his magic. _That's really wasted energy. You will never be able to break through his magic._ "It seems you really don't know. But I know!" Without even seeing Pinetree's face, I knew he was smirking. "You are someone who likes to be surrounded by people right? And a Shooting Star may fall, but what about her friends? Now lay down and lets the show begin." _This isn't going to end well._ He manipulated his magic and let her lay down on the ground.

"And now?" I asked, fearing what might come next, looking at his Grunkles that were still standing there, motionless, shocked.

"You are way too impatient Bill" He turned around, looking at me and he chuckled. His chuckle was very cold, heartless and I could feel this sick feeling coming in me. _What's that? Is that... fear? Fear of what Dipper might do? Or fear of... Dipper?_ "You know Shooting Star here" He motioned to her with his hands. _Since when does he call her by her symbol?_ "Is someone who really likes to be surrounded by people, so let her be surrounded by all her friends and on top of that her family." He laughed and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly all of the people who knew Mabel from somewhere where here in the basement floating over her with wide and blank eyes. I looked up to see there wasn't any ceiling or any house above us anymore. Just a giant mass of people floating above us and more precisely above Shooting Star.

"What?" said his two Grunkles and I at the same time. Pinetree laughed and snapped his fingers. We teleported and floated high above everything and then all the people began to fall down on Shootings Stars body and she was buried alive screaming under the mountain of people over her. Soon we couldn't hear her anymore under all these bodies.

"Now the final touch!" Pinetree snapped his fingers again, teleporting his Grunkles on the pile of bodies with his parents. They too had this blank expression with wide blank eyes.

"What did you do?" I almost yelled looking down at the mountain of bodies.

"I buried Shooting Star with everyone she so dearly likes! But see how many persons are here! She died under the weight of all of her 'friends'! All the people she ever had known! Isn't that a perfect death for someone as selfish and sociable as her?" He laughed maniacally and I looked again down at the pile of bodies. _She isn't the only one who is now dead. Even some of her friends over her are. Now they must be bloody corpses under all this weight._ I looked again at Dipper. _Is this really Dipper? I can't let this going on!_

"You killed your own sister!" I yelled at him, looking into his eyes, searching for a glimpse of guilt, sadness or maybe looking for the old Pinetree.

"And what? She deserved it! She tried to kill you! I do this all for you!" I floated backward away from him.

"She deserved it?! She was your sister! How could you do that?! The Dipper I knew, the Dipper I love wouldn't have done that! He cared about his sister more than everything!"

"Yeah and? I'm no more this old weak Dipper! I'm now the Emperor!" He snapped his fingers, letting everything disappear, bringing everyone and every corpse back to where they were before. "I can do everything! I'm all-powerful! Why wouldn't I take revenge on Shooting Star fro trying to kill you? She isn't my sister anymore!"

"That's not true! The Dipper I loved would have never done that! The Nightmare Realm changed you!" We teleported right on the ground below us, again in the basement before the still open portal.

"People change Bill! The Nightmare Realm gave me infinite power and my position as Emperor! Now it's time for me to free everyone!" He came forward the portal. _I can't let you do that!_

"No! Don't do it Dipper! You will destroy this universe and everyone who lives in it!" I yelled, putting myself between him and the commands of the portal.

"I don't care about them! I only care about you!" He yelled back, trying to put me away. I took his wrist.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that!"

"Oh and what will you do to stop me, Bill? I'm still more powerful than you even if we shared our powers."

"I'm sorry Dipper" I smiled sadly and I snapped the fingers of my free hand, still holding his wrist with the other. A yellow crystal started forming around him.

"You didn't!"

"I did. This is like the crystal you found me in, a crystal who will purge you from the Nightmare Realm and his energy!" I freed his wrist, seeing the crystal growing around him.

"I will come back again with my powers and fulfill the prophecy! I'm the eternal Emperor!" He said looking at me with no sign of hate and more of disappointment and with a sick smirk. "I will come back for you!" He said again before the crystal engulfed him.


	17. Epilogue

Bill's POV:

 _It doesn't matter how long I must wait to see you again Pinetree. I know one day you will wake up again and maybe this prophecy will never happen…_ I looked again at him, prisoner of this yellow magic gem.

"Is it over?" asked a voice, not so far from me. I looked up at the voice. _Ah, it's Fez._

"He will wake up again one day as the Dipper we knew" I said with hope in my voice. I could see the sadness in the man's posture. He looked like he aged too quickly because of the events. Then I remembered that in his mind, I'm still one of the bad guys. "Do you forgive me for what I have done?"

"Are you sure that he will wake up as the Dipper we have known?" He asked, not answering my question.

"Pretty much" I answered looking in his eyes.

"Then we forgive you for now." Said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Sixer closing the portal.

"Really?" _I can't believe my old enemies forgive me so easily._

"Yes, but at one condition. You bring her back." He said, pointing at the bloody flat corpse of Shooting Star.

"If that is a deal" I said, stretching my hand out, waiting for Sixer to shake it. He took it.

 _The END!_

* * *

A/ N: It's finally done! Thank you all so much for reading until the end and for the reviews! I will never thank you enough for everything ^^'. The Sequel is out and available on my profil!


End file.
